


these damn kids and their threesomes

by saidsoftly



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Chris, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Smut, Threesome, captain meowmerica, chris is a chinese finger trap, drunken ridiculousness, tag team BJ, there's a plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidsoftly/pseuds/saidsoftly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Sebastian pull Frank into a threesome.  I mean, do you really need a summary?</p>
            </blockquote>





	these damn kids and their threesomes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrionWisehart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionWisehart/gifts).



"You look so stupid right now," Chris laughed as Sebastian proudly donned a sailor hat made out of napkins.

"Not as stupid as you!" Sebastian argued, pointing at the tiny umbrella tucked behind Chris' ear. "What are you, some kind of daiquiri? Chris," he slurred, "Chris...are you...are you a girl drink drunk?"

Chris' mouth dropped open in shock. "How dare you, sir. En garde!" he shouted, grabbing a tiny sword and pointing it at Sebastian.

"Have at thee!" Sebastian yelled, clashing his tiny sword against Chris'.

"Oh my god," Frank groaned, clapping a hand over his face. "Why are you making lightsaber noises? Those are clearly normal-looking swords." Ugh. Why did he agree to be the designated driver tonight? He was going to kill Mackie for leaving him alone with these two idiots.

Chris started making clink-clank metal noises instead, and Sebastian paused in confusion. "Wait...if you have a normal sword, then why...wouldn't my lightsaber cut yours in half?" Just then his hat came apart, sending napkins fluttering down over his face. "No! Shit, I can't see!"

"Take that, you fiend!" Chris shouted, using the opportunity to slash his tiny plastic sword across Sebastian's throat.

"Arrgghgglggh," Sebastian gargled, clutching his throat with one hand and miming the spurting of blood with the other as he slid off the seat and fell on the floor.

"Victory!" Chris declared, taking the umbrella from behind his ear and tossing it into the air in celebration.

"Not so fast!" Sebastian cried as he sat back up. "'Tis but a scratch!"

"Noo! Stay down, you monster!" Chris growled, launching himself on top of Sebastian before they both dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"Okay, time to go," Frank said decisively, hauling them both up by their shirt collars and herding them toward the door.

"Boo!" Chris pouted. "You're just jealous because you're still sober."

"Yeah, Grandpa Grillo hates fun!" Sebastian chimed in.

"Grandpa?" Frank repeated, raising his eyebrows. "I would kill the both of you if I didn't think it would get me fired."

They were almost to the bar's exit when Chris spotted a girl on her smart phone and slapped it out of her hand screaming, "HYDRA TECHNOLOGYYY!" Sebastian guffawed.

Frank grimaced and shoved them through the doorway, then picked up the phone and handed it back to the girl. "I'm so sorry," he muttered, but she only responded by looking bewildered. He walked outside and jogged down the block to catch up with his drunken companions, turning them around to walk back in the other direction. "Wrong way, morons."

"Ha! Frank is a GPS. The G stands for Grillo," Sebastian told them.

"Then what does the PS stand for?" Chris pondered, wandering toward the street until Frank pulled him back toward the center of the sidewalk.

"I dunno, like...P.S.? At the end of a letter?" Sebastian asked.

"But what does it meeean?" Chris whined.

"Postscript," Frank muttered, rolling his eyes.

Chris burst out laughing. "Hahaha! That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!"

"Postscript," Sebastian repeated in a mocking tone.

Frank sighed. "I hate you guys." But thankfully they had arrived at his car, and he unlocked the doors remotely.

"Whoa, magic," Chris breathed, doing his best Keanu Reeves impression.

"Frank is a witch," Sebastian stage-whispered back.

"Just get in the car," Frank muttered, holding the door open.

"Where's your broomstick, Frank?" Sebastian asked with a giggle as he crawled into the backseat after Chris.

"If I had one, I would've shoved it up your ass by now."

"Ooh, kinky," Sebastian purred, and Frank took great delight in slamming the car door in his face. He slid into the driver's seat and started up the car.

"Hey Frank," Chris said, leaning forward between the seats, "Are you gonna make Sebastian your wiatch?"

"Please shut up," Frank begged, and Chris fell back against the seat and laughed with Sebastian. Frank cranked up the radio, hoping to drown them out. They were actually fairly quiet most of the way, but Frank didn't like the way they kept grinning up at him while whispering in each other's ears. "What are you two up to?" he asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Nothing!" they replied in unison, and Sebastian laughed.

"Jinx! Put a cock in it!" Because that was their new thing.

Frank shook his head, pulling into the visitor parking lot of the apartment building where Chris was staying while they filmed in D.C. He managed to get them out of the car and to the building's entrance uneventfully, except for when they both darted off the path to chase a stray cat.

"But I was gonna name him Captain Meowmerica!" Chris whined. 

"No! The Winpurr Soldier!" Sebastian argued.

"That's terrible," Chris spat, looking personally offended, and Frank narrowly avoided getting caught in the middle of a slapfight. He hauled them up the stairs and down the hall with no further setbacks.

"Jeez, buy me dinner first," Chris murmured as Frank dug the key out of his pocket. Frank rolled his eyes and opened the door, handing Chris the key.

"There you go. Good night, idiots," Frank said and started to leave.

"Nooo, wait," Chris whined, grabbing at shirt.

"Come inside," Sebastian begged, tugging on his arm.

"No thanks, guys. I'm tired. And as much as I'd love to stay and watch you play 'The Floor is Lava,' I have to get up early in the morning and work out."

"But we wanna thank you for being our designated driver," Sebastian insisted.

"Yeah, come on. We'll make it worth your while," Chris cooed, licking and biting his bottom lip.

Frank quirked up an eyebrow, considering it for a second before shaking his head. "No, I shouldn't. You guys are ridiculously drunk right now."

"Not that drunk," Chris assured him, rubbing a hand over the bulge in Frank's jeans.

"Jesus, kid," he hissed, prying his hand away, but it was only replaced by Sebastian's. He glanced at the other man, who was now sliding his tongue over his upper lip and giving Frank the most intense fuck-me eyes he'd ever seen. "You guys are gonna be the death of me," Frank sighed, and the other men just laughed and pulled him inside.

Chris and Sebastian dragged him into the bedroom, falling to their knees in front of him and tugging on his jeans impatiently. Chris went to work on his belt as Sebastian mouthed him through his jeans, gazing up at Frank with those _fucking eyes_ as he dragged his tongue up the fly. "Fuck, I'm going to hell," he muttered, scrubbing a hand over his face.

"Take us with you," Chris grinned, finally undoing his jeans and pulling them down along with his boxers. Sebastian let out a hungry groan as Frank's half-hard cock popped free, and he took it in his mouth immediately, sucking him until he was fully erect. Which didn't take very long at all.

"Fuck," he gasped, sliding his fingers into Sebastian's hair and easing him up and down on his cock. He watched as Chris bent down, sucking and licking at his balls before pouting at Sebastian. The younger man pulled off with a grin, grabbing Frank's cock by the base and guiding it between Chris' full pink lips. 

"Jesus," Frank whispered, petting a hand down Chris' beautiful face. They took turns sucking him off for a while, and Frank found it increasingly hard to stand (pun not intended). He stared down at the two of them, throbbing in Chris' hand as they both flicked their tongues out at the tip of his dripping cock.

Chris grinned, flicking his tongue at Sebastian's instead, the other man giggling and licking him back, and soon they pulled away to kiss each other feverishly. Frank groaned, watching as Sebastian cupped Chris' face in his hands, his long tongue poking out to slide along Chris' lips until they granted him access. He moaned and grabbed the back of Chris' neck, holding him in place as he kissed him passionately.

"Oh fuck," Frank hissed, reaching down and stroking his neglected cock.

Chris managed to break away from Sebastian's greedy mouth and smile up at him. "I think Frank wants to watch," he murmured, sliding his hands up Sebastian's shirt and playing with his nipples.

Sebastian grinned. "Is that true, Frank? Do you wanna watch me and Chris fuck each other's brains out?"

Frank's cock jumped in his hand, and he smiled. "I wouldn't be opposed to that," he replied, his voice husky with desire as he sank down into the chair behind him and kicked his jeans off. The other two men stood up, hands fumbling as they tried to undress each other. This might take a while, Frank realized with an affectionate sigh.

When they were finally naked, Sebastian pushed Chris down on the bed, kneeling between his legs and taking his thick cock deep into his mouth. Chris tilted his head back and moaned, and Frank craned his neck to get a better view, nodding approvingly at the size of his dick. Sebastian snaked a hand up Chris' chest, sliding his middle finger into the other man's mouth and making him suck on it.

"Fuck, that's hot," Frank whispered, giving his dick a squeeze and watching as Sebastian tugged Chris forward a little and slid his wet finger into Chris' ass. Chris let out a sharp cry but jerked his hips forward, eager for more. Sebastian grinned, rising up and whispering something in Chris' ear before the other man slid backwards on the bed. Frank's eyes traveled over Sebastian's body as he crawled forward with the slink and grace of a jungle cat, settling between Chris' thighs and spreading him open so he could lick and suck at his asshole.

"Oh, Seb..." Chris whimpered, reaching down and pulling at his cock before Sebastian batted his hand away and stroked it himself. Frank dragged his chair to the right, getting a better view just in time to see Sebastian fucking him with his tongue, pushing it in and out and making the other man tremble with pleasure.

"You like that, baby?" he whispered, dragging his tongue over Chris' slick hole again and again.

"Fuck, yes," Chris panted. "But I wanna...wanna taste you, Seb."

Sebastian smiled, crawling up over Chris' body and kissing him deeply before lying on his back next to Chris. He scrambled up onto his hands and knees, bending over to take Sebastian's cock into his eager little mouth.

Frank stared at Chris' ass, all round and muscular and perfect, his little pink asshole all wet and slippery from Sebastian's attention. He groaned and palmed at his dick before standing up and walking over to the bed. "I changed my mind," he said, grabbing a handful of Chris' ass. He jumped a little as Sebastian threw a condom and lube at him, looking up at the other man and wondering where they came from. Frank shrugged. Maybe he was a witch.

He tore the condom wrapper open with his teeth, rolling it on and coating himself with lube. Frank leaned down and licked between Chris' cheeks, wanting a little taste for himself, and smiled when the younger man moaned and pushed back against his tongue. Frank couldn't wait any longer, lining himself up with Chris' hole and pushing all the way inside in one long, fluid motion.

Chris pulled off Sebastian's cock with a guttural cry, breathing heavily against Sebastian's thigh as he swiveled his hips in an effort to get used to the full feeling. "Fuck...fuck me, Frank," he begged, and Frank didn't need to be told twice, gripping Chris by the hips as he slowly thrust in and out.

Sebastian let out an approving moan, easing himself back into Chris' mouth and sliding a hand into his short blonde hair to guide him back down until his nose was pressing against his groin. "Mm, that's it, baby," he purred, "suck that cock." Chris smiled up at him, bobbing his head up and down as Frank fucked him harder.

"Fuck," Frank hissed, "I'm gonna come." He wished he was about twenty years younger so he could go all night, but he knew he wouldn't last more than a few more minutes. Chris moaned eagerly, shoving his hips back to meet every thrust, and it wasn't long before Frank climaxed with a shudder and a loud groan, collapsing against Chris' back and biting lazily at his shoulder.

"You want my cum, baby?" Sebastian whispered, getting close himself. Chris nodded emphatically, his cheeks hollowing and tongue lashing desperately against Sebastian's cock. Sebastian grabbed the back of his head, holding him still as he fucked up into his mouth and spilled down his throat. Chris coughed a little as he swallowed, pulling off his lover's spent cock and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Frank wandered into the adjoining bathroom, tossing the condom into the trash can and splashing some water on his face to wash off the sweat. He smiled at his reflection before walking back into the bedroom. Chris and Sebastian were wrapped in each other's arms, kissing and murmuring sweet nothings to each other like they were the only two people in the world.

"How fucking sweet," he smirked, flopping down onto the bed next to them.

Chris pulled his head up and chuckled. "You're wearing a shirt and no pants," he pointed out, which Sebastian found absolutely hilarious.

Frank pulled it off and tossed it over their faces. "Go to sleep, you idiots." He was about to nod off when his phone buzzed on the floor next to the bed. He reached down and grabbed it, seeing a text from Mackie. 

_Having fun?_

Frank wasn't sure how to respond to that, so he just ignored it. But Mackie texted again.

_I assume they roped you into a threesome too._

His eyes widened a little at that, but he just replied, _I have no idea what you're talking about._

His phone buzzed once more.

_Haha, yeah right. Night, Frank._


End file.
